memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pogo paradox
Pogo quote Doesn't the Pogo quote end "and THEY is us". It's bad grammar, but it furthers the feeling. :Nope. See here. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 04:23, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Removed info Removed snotty "The applicability of the quotation to this type of paradox is self-evident." from the background section. Ever stated onscreen? "Pogo paradox" sounds like realworld, not in-universe. Amirite? 02:38, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :No, it was stated in "Relativity", in reference to the events in "First Contact" as cited. (DUCANE: "The pogo paradox."/ SEVEN: "Causality loop in which interferes to prevent an event actually triggers the same effect.") --Alan del Beccio 02:43, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Source of the name? Is the origin of the name (in the bginfo) actually cited anywhere? -- sulfur 13:54, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :I was wondering that, given the ferocious "canon wars" that seem to erupt on some pages. The name "Pogo paradox" is definitely canon (from Relativity), while I assume that the assumed basis of the Pogo comic strip. If that has ever been stated in passing at a convention, it would be fun to include. I don't know how things at conventions are treated canon-wise. Or if someone happens to know Jeri Taylor or another Trek PTB, a quote about if the name actually has a base in the comic strip would be fun to include. Jswitte (talk) 21:38, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't know the comic strip, so it seems to me that the Pogo Paradox has an etymology actually quite close to that of "Pogoing". There's the rapid up-and-down , or (more scientifically) the in rockets, in which there's a self-sustaining vibrational mode. (Both these, probably, from the eponymous stick...) ::Whichever way, it's descriptive of a subset of the predestination paradox in which an attempt to move the timeline from its original course causes the (necessary) counteracting actions by an opposing mission. ::But I leave this theory as a possibility, only, so will not interfere with the main page myself. Maybe a visitor from the future (or past?) will find it useful, however... 23:02, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Removed I removed a whole buncha supposed instances of the Pogo paradox: :Known Pogo paradoxes include Jean-Luc Picard and Data creating an inverse tachyon pulse at the same location in three different time periods with three different Enterprises, thereby creating the same temporal anomaly Picard initially was determined to examine. ( ) :Another instance was when Braxton travels back in time to destroy in order to prevent the destruction of the Sol system in a temporal explosion. ( ) :Harry Kim and Chakotay caused a pogo paradox when attempting to fix the quantum slipstream drive malfunction on . The accident had caused the ship to crash into a Class L ice planet. When Kim transmitted the coordinates to Seven of Nine via a Borg implant (allowing transmission through time), the new adjustments caused the crash, resulting in no change in the timeline. Kim broke the loop just before he was destroyed by Captain La Forge of the by transmitting adjustments that collapsed the slipstream before anything could happen. ( ) I don't know, maybe I'm being too nitpicky, but they were never actually referred to as such, and considering the complexities of time travel, we should do our best to state only what's stated onscreen. Somebody let me know if you think I'm being too bold, though. -Angry Future Romulan 19:44, September 3, 2010 (UTC)